


Looks Upside Down

by Estirose



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosaline and Tybalt talk during the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).



"What do you think, cousin?"

His words are strong, almost ready for a fight. She reads that in him, his desire to fight, to destroy, to bring about justice. Rosaline knows why. It's the Montagues again, driving him mad until there is nothing left of the proud, noble man beside her.

"There is a reason I am devoting my life to God." It isn't the only reason, not the major reason. She feels close to the God that made them all, and going to the nunnery is the best choice for her. She feels no draw towards being a mother and a wife, and wishes nothing more than to worship for the rest of her days. It will not be an easy life, she knows, but it is her calling.

There is an easing up in his eyes, in his pose. "Good. I'd hate to see that cur...."

She knows of whom he speaks. Romeo, child of the Montague family. She hasn't missed him pining for her, even as unattainable as she is. She gives him a small smile, because he is her favourite cousin, and she wishes him at ease. "Even if I were not destined to be a bride to Christ, I doubt that he would win my father's approval, nor mine." A Montague, winning over a Capulet? Impossible.

"You always make my heart at ease, Rosaline." He gives her a small smile back. Even masked as they are, she knows him well. He is still tense, but not about her. She never wants it to be about her.

"It is how I am," she tells him, and very quickly brushes her hand over his, letting him know by touch that she is here, and he should not worry over her or anything else. Even if it might be inappropriate, that gesture, it is one of comfort.

"Then may you ever be that way," he tells her, and then gets up, moves away. She hopes that he can relax and feel peace, before he finds himself dead.

She returns to her drink, watching the crowd, and hopes that Romeo, too, finds peace.


End file.
